


Slytherin Snapshots

by Gemfae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin. This is a series of scenes from his life, from the moment of his sorting, throughout his school career and his bonding to Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emi_chirescue (starkteasfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkteasfic/gifts).



> Merry Christmas emi_chirescue! I loved the idea of doing a story with Slytherin Harry, but couldn't pick just one year to focus on. As a result, you have snapshots of his years at Hogwarts and after. I tried to hit some of your preferences, and added a little smut towards the end. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_…yes, you could be great. Only one House will help you reach your full potential, and if I’m not mistaken someone is eagerly saving you a seat in-_

“SLYTHERIN!”

The hat’s decision shocked Harry, and the rest of the hall as well, it seemed. It was only after Professor McGonagall cleared her throat meaningfully, that Harry gave the hat back to the stern professor and then nervously stepped away from the stool to make his way to the green-clad table, well aware of the furious whispers that had broken out.

_“Harry Potter in Slytherin?!”_

_“It has to be a mistake!”_

_“No one knows how he did it though…”_

_“What if Potter defeated him because he’s a Dark Lord too?”_

“Welcome to Slytherin, Potter,” Harry drew his attention away from the whispers, and focused on the blond in front of him, “Sit.” Malfoy, the boy from the train, indicated for Harry to take the empty seat next to him, and Harry complied. “We got off to a bad start,” Malfoy said, “However it is not too late to start over. Will you accept my assistance this time, or do you still think you’re too good for me?” Harry glanced back at the group of students still waiting to be seated, and was startled by the dark glare from Ron; it looked like Ron really believed all the bad stuff about Slytherin, and he didn’t want to be Harry’s friend anymore.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Harry replied, “I thought Ron was my friend, and I got upset when you insulted him; now I see he didn’t care about me, just my name.”

“You are forgiven,” Draco said, “Don’t worry Potter; I will teach you everything you need to know.”

“Harry,” Draco frowned at him in confusion, so Harry elaborated, “If-if we’re going to be friends, I’d like for you to call me Harry.”

“Well met, Harry,” Draco gave him a small smile, extending his hand as he had on the train, “You may call me Draco.”

“Well met, Draco,” Harry copied, shaking his hand. And that, was how Harry Potter made his first true friend.

**************************

“You utter prat!” Harry shrunk back against his pillows as Draco came at him furiously, “Do you know how worried I was! What were you thinking going through that fire alone-you could have died! You nearly did die, judging from the way you looked when Dumbledore brought you up to the hospital wing! You-argh!” Draco ran out of words, and resorted to punching Harry on the arm instead, making the brunet scowl.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Harry protested, “Someone had to stop Quirrell, and we couldn’t afford to wait for help!”

“Oh please,” Draco scoffed, “I heard what Dumbledore told you, and there is no way Quirrell would have figured out that mirror on his own. I still want to know why the obstacles were easy enough that two First Years could get through.”

“That is a question I would like answered as well,” Harry looked past Draco, and saw a blond couple who were obviously his friend’s parents; this was confirmed just moments later.

“Mother, Father; Why are you here?” Draco looked at his parents curiously.

“Severus sent an owl to tell us what happened tonight,” Mrs. Malfoy replied, “We came at once. Are you alright, darling?”

“I’m fine Mother,” Draco assured her, “I wasn’t hurt at all. Harry is the one who got hexed by our possessed DADA teacher.”

“That is something else I need to discuss with the Headmaster,” Mr. Lucius said darkly, “Narcissa, I am going to find Headmaster Dumbledore will you-”

“I am coming with you, of course,” Narcissa informed her husband. She kissed Draco on the forehead and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Mr. Potter; Lucius and I will get to the bottom of this. I will return soon, Draco.”

Once Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left, Madame Pomfrey demanded that the two boys rest, and then left them alone in the darkened infirmary.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Draco whispered, “Mother and Father will sort everything; you’ll see. We will be at the manor practicing our flying before you know it.”

“That would be nice,” Harry said wistfully, not truly believing his friend; Dumbledore said he had to return to the Dursley’s, and he didn’t think Draco’s parents would be able to change the headmaster’s mind. Still, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, as he dreamed of flying through a clear blue sky with his best friend at his side.

**************************

“…just be glad your nephew is a better person than I am. If it were not for him stopping me, you and your despicable husband would be dead now,” Narcissa Malfoy hissed, “I don’t care what the old man said, Harry is never returning here, and you had better not ask after him, if you know what is in your best interest. If I hear even a rumor of you asking about Harry, or looking for him, I will kill you; I shall just have to hope that Harry will forgive me, eventually. Now, be gone.” Vernon and Petunia Dursley, both pale as ghosts, fled the train station once they were given permission, and then Narcissa turned to the small boy standing behind her, hands clutching tightly to the handle of his school trunk.

Narcissa had offered to wait with Harry until the Dursley’s arrived so that she could arrange for him to visit over the summer, only to be disgusted when his relatives finally showed up. Vernon had immediately berated Harry for being a freak and snacked the back of his head, and Narcissa had transformed from Draco’s loving mother into a woman to be reckoned with. She had easily forced the Dursley’s to describe their treatment of Harry (Harry suspected a spell, but he hadn’t seen her draw her wand), and had then proceeded to tell them all the ways that Harry was better than them, before finally sending them on their way with that warning. It had been, in a word, brilliant.

“Come along now, Harry dear,” Narcissa held out her hand, “Draco will be wondering what has taken so long.” Harry hesitantly placed his hand in hers, and allowed Narcissa to pull him into a hug before saying; “Hold tight, Harry.” Harry closed his eyes as the world went dark and he felt as if his body was being sucked through a straw; it was over in moments, and then Harry found himself standing in the entryway of a very large house.

“I see you brought the stray home,” Harry spun around at the voice, nearly falling over. He had only seen Lucius Malfoy for a few minutes at school, and then even more briefly at the platform, and the blond looked no less imposing in his home.

“He is not a stray,” Narcissa said forcefully, “Harry is our son’s friend, and he will be staying with us-permanently.”

“Permanently?” Lucius questioned, losing his sneer, “But, Darling, Harry’s custody was assigned to his Muggle relatives; we have no rights to him.”

“Well, then you had better figure out a way to change that, don’t you think?” Narcissa smiled at her husband, a sweet, dangerous smile, “Unless, of course, you wish to explain to your son exactly why you are sending his best friend back to live with abusive Muggles?” Silence. “I thought not. You will have everything in order by the end of the week, won’t you Lucius?”

“I will speak to the minister,” Lucius conceded with a sigh, before glaring down at Harry, “I am about to go through a lot of trouble for you, Mr. Potter, so you had best not make me regret it.”

“I-I won’t, sir,” Harry stammered, intimidated by this powerful wizard, “I’ll be quiet, and help cook and do chores. I’ll do anything you tell me to do.” Lucius frowned at that, before locking eyes with his wife. An arched eyebrow, a shake of the head, blue eyes widening, a nod, and the silent conversation was over.

“Anything, Mr. Potter?” Lucius softened his voice, but Harry was too nervous to notice.

“Yes sir, anything!” Harry promised eagerly; he would do anything Draco’s parents wanted him to, if only they would let him stay.

“Very well. You are to go outside immediately and find my son. Then, you are to tell Draco that supper is at six, and I expect the two of you to tell me in great detail about your Seeker’s Game,” by the time Lucius finished, Harry was gaping at him in shock.

“S-seeker’s Game?” he squeaked.

“Yes,” Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box, “I have heard you are quite the flier, as is Draco, and I fully expect the both of you to make the Quidditch Team next year. There can be only one Seeker of course, but a Seeker’s Game will help the both of you to improve your flying. Go on now, Harry.” Lucius placed the box in Harry’s hand, and then pointed him in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry glanced at Narcissa and, upon receiving a smile and an encouraging nod, flashed Lucius a smile and then took off to find Draco. And that, was how Harry Potter found himself a ward of the Malfoy’s.

********************************************************

“You wanted to see me, Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry stood hesitantly at the door to Narcissa’s study, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt-one of the many new articles of clothing the Malfoy’s had given him.

“I did,” Narcissa smiled, “Come in and sit down.” She indicated for Harry to take the seat next to her on the couch, “Also, feel free to call me Narcissa, or Aunt Cissy, if you like. Tea?”

“Yes please…Aunt Cissy,” Harry replied shyly, ducking his head when Narcissa beamed at him in approval. They were silent for a moment as Narcissa fixed tea for both of them, and only then did she address the reason she called for Harry.

“Harry dear, have you been told anything about the different classes of Witches and Wizards?”

“You mean like Purebloods and Half-bloods and Muggleborns?” Harry questioned.

“No, I was referring to Alphas and Betas,” Narcissa corrected, and Harry shook his head. Narcissa sighed, “It used to be taught during First Year, but now…well, no matter; it is probably better for you to hear this from me regardless. Now, Harry, when someone is referred to as an Alpha or Beta, it refers to both their magical strength and their level of dominance over others. Most Witches and Wizards are Betas, which means that they are all relatively equal when it comes to magical strength, and have no desire to be either dominant or submissive. There are different levels of power in Betas of course, such as Professor McGonagall having more magical power than, say, Madame Malkin, and some Betas, again, Professor McGonagall, have a more dominant personality. Do you understand so far?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry replied, “Betas are the normal Witches and Wizards, right?”

“Correct,” Narcissa smiled again, “Alphas are the next class of magical people. Alphas have stronger magic, and are naturally dominant. They tend to have a problem with authority, especially once they come into their Inheritance at the age of fifteen. Betas don’t come into a magical Inheritance, but Alphas and Omegas do, sometime between their fifteenth and twenty-fifth birthday. For Alphas, it is normally by the time they are seventeen, but Omegas tend to get their Inheritance closer to their twenty-first birthday. Alphas number fewer than Betas, with perhaps ten Alphas born world-wide each year. Most of the Witches and Wizards who are remembered for doing great things are Alphas, such as Headmaster Dumbledore.” Harry and Narcissa enjoyed their tea quietly for a few minutes, and then Harry asked;

“What about Omegas?”

“Omegas are even more rare than Alphas,” Narcissa replied, “Sometimes several years can go by without a single Omega being born. Alphas and Betas can be either male or female, but Omegas are always male. An Omega is considered a blessing of magic, because he is very magically powerful, which makes him capable of bearing children.”

“Boys can get pregnant?!” Harry interrupted, startled by this revelation.

“Yes, Harry,” Narcissa laughed lightly, “Wizards are capable of getting pregnant, although only Omegas can do so naturally; if a Beta Wizard wanted to become pregnant, he would have to take a potion. An Omega, on the other hand, becomes capable of bearing children during his first Heat. Heat, is something that we will discuss when you are older. For now, the important thing to remember is that Omegas are magically powerful, but they need someone to help them direct that power. Once an Omega becomes and adult, he will have trouble controlling his magic unless he is grounded by mating with an Alpha. Omegas always bond with male Alphas, as they cannot have children with a female Alpha. Omegas are also more submissive than Alphas or Betas, but they are only submissive to an Alpha who earns their respect. Until an Omega is bonded, he may come across as more dominant in order to protect himself. Do you have any questions, Harry?”

“How will I know what I am?” Harry frowned, “Should I already know?”

“Some know at an early age,” Narcissa told him, “But many will not know what they are until after their Inheritance. It is not something for you to worry about right now; I just wanted to make sure you understand the dynamics so that you will not be confused when it is mentioned at school. There is, I believe, one Omega currently in Hogwarts; he received his Inheritance this summer, and so you will likely see how a courtship unfolds. You, personally, will not need to worry about your status for at least another four years. Now, if you do not have any more question, I am certain Draco is eager to go flying again.”

“Okay,” Harry grinned, carefully setting his cup down on the table, “Thank you, Aunt Cissy!” He gave her a quick hug, then ran out of the room in search of Draco. The conversation was pushed to the back of his mind for the time being, but not forgotten.

*************************** 

“You are a fool, Headmaster!” Narcissa’s voice drew his attention away from the Headmaster and to the door, where an irate Narcissa Malfoy stood glowering, with her unconcerned husband and worried son close behind. Draco made an immediate beeline for Harry, likely to assure himself that his friend was okay, while Narcissa continued to berate the headmaster for being a fool and putting student’s lives in danger.

Harry, who had been mostly fine if a little shocked after the events with the Basilisk, started sobbing when he heard Narcissa threaten death if Dumbledore ever placed “her boys” in danger like that again.

“Harry, darling, are you alright?” Narcissa immediately rushed to Harry’s side to soothe him, checking him over for any injuries, “What is it? Where does it hurt, darling?”

“I-doesn’t hurt,” Harry said between sobs, “I just-no one ever-for me!” His words were broken and confused, but Narcissa understood him perfectly.

“Of course I love you, Harry,” Narcissa drew him into a hug, smiling when Draco joined it, “Draco may be my son, but you’re my boy too. I will do anything to protect you, Harry. If something like this ever happens again, you are to tell me immediately, understand? I won’t have you putting your life in danger for anything. That goes for you as well, Draco; it was quick thinking for you to call Tillie once you got separated, but I do wish you had called for her sooner. Now, let me look at you both.” Narcissa pushed the boys away so she could look them over for injuries but, aside from a few scrapes and bruises, they both appeared to be fine…until Narcissa noticed the fresh blood on the sleeve of Harry’s black school robes, and the large tear in the fabric.

“Harry, what happened to your arm?” Narcissa demanded, vanishing the sleeve; she gasped when she saw the large, circular scar on his arm, the skin still pink and shiny.

“Er-the basilisk bit me when I stabbed it with the sword,” Harry said hesitantly, “I’m okay though!” He rushed to reassure Narcissa, who paled at that announcement; “Fawkes cried on the bite and healed me!”

“Don’t move,” Narcissa commended, her grey eyes cold as steel as she stood up and turned to face her husband and Dumbledore, who had been discussing how the basilisk had gotten free and who had been controlling it.

“Tell me, Headmaster,” Narcissa interrupted, and Harry shivered at the ice in her tone, feeling grateful when Draco squeezed into the chair with him and pulled him into another hug, “Why have you kept Harry here, in your office, when he suffered from a BASILISK BITE! Don’t you think the nurse should have seen him? I will be registering a complaint with the School Governor’s, as well as the Child Services Witch.” Narcissa spun on her heel without waiting for an answer, “Lucius, I am taking the boys to Saint Mungo’s to have them checked over, and then we will be going home. Be sure to inform the minister about the events this evening, and let Severus know the boys are safe with me, so that he can reassure their friends.” Narcissa softened her voice as she held out her hands for Draco and Harry, who each took one. “Come along, boys; I think an early end to the school year is just what you need.”

****************************

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you now,” Lucius demanded, blue eyes flashing dangerously at the man standing before him; the man looked crazed, with dark, matted hair and sunken cheeks. Harry pressed closer to Draco, as they stood watching from behind the door.

“Because it wasn’t me!” the man yelled, “Look!” The man drew back his sleeve…to reveal clear skin stretched taught over his bones. “If it was me, I would have a Mark! You, of all people, know this Lucius!”

“If it wasn’t you, then who was it?” Lucius’ wand never wavered from where it was aimed at the stranger’s chest.

“Pettigrew,” the man spat the name, “We switched at the last moment, didn’t even tell Dumbledore. I thought it would be safer, no one would ever suspect Pettigrew of being the Secret Keeper…”

“Yes, I remember seeing him,” Lucius said slowly, “I simply thought you were both spies, however…this makes much more sense. If it was him, why have you kept silent for so long?”

“I was mad with grief,” the man explained, “and then I was in Azkaban. I didn’t have any hope-until I saw this.” Lucius tightened his grip on his wand as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He pointed at something in the picture. “We were animagi; Pettigrew was a rat.”

“This may be enough to clear your name, Cousin,” Lucius said thoughtfully, “I can’t have you here, because it would endanger my family, however I own a small cottage in Wales that is not currently being occupied. You may stay there until I sort this out; once I find Pettigrew I will discover the truth and then-if you have been honest with me-I will let you see him. I will not risk letting you near him until I can verify your story.”

“I understand,” the man whispered, “This is more than I would have expected from you, once upon a time. Thank you, Lucius.”

“You are my wife’s cousin,” Lucius replied, “No matter what they say of me, you should know that family always comes first. Here.” Lucius took his cloak off, and handed the cloak pin to the man. “This will take you to the cottage. You may make use of anything there, and feel free to send the House Elves out for anything you may need. I will resolve this as quickly as I can. Stay well until then, Cousin.”

“Thank you, Cousin.” Harry watched with wide eyes as the man disappeared, and he realized the cloak pin must have been a portkey.

“You can come out now, boys,” Lucius turned towards where Draco and Harry had hidden, “I am certain you have questions and, this once, I will not punish you for eavesdropping.”

“I apologize, Father,” Draco said.

“Sorry, Uncle Lucius,” Harry echoed.

“Follow me,” Lucius led them to his office, where Narcissa was already waiting with tea. Lucius sat behind the desk with Narcissa beside him, and the two boys sat in front of the desk. “You may ask questions,” Lucius said, once they all had a cup of tea.

“Who was that man, Father?” Draco asked, “How do you know him?”

“That man was your mother’s cousin, Sirius Black,” Lucius replied, turning his gaze to Harry, “He is also Harry’s godfather.”

“My-but what happened to him?” Harry asked, “Why does he look like that? And-where was he? Why did I get sent to the Dursley’s if I have a godfather?”

“Sirius was falsely accused of betraying your parents to the Dark Lord,” Lucius informed him, “He was also accused of killing another of their friends, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius has spent the past twelve years in Azkaban, which is the Wizarding Prison. Now, however, it appears Sirius may have been framed. You heard his story; tomorrow I will set out to locate Pettigrew and attempt to determine whether Sirius was being truthful. If he was truthful, he will want you to come live with him, Harry. You will, of course, always be welcome here, but we will also not be angry if you wish to live with your godfather.”

“You have time to think about it,” Narcissa added, “It will take some time for Sirius to get well again and get a place to stay, so you will have at least a year to consider your options. For now, why don’t you boys go change clothes? Madame Longbottom owled, and she is taking Neville to see the Hanging Gardens of Babylon as a reward for doing well in school this year, and has invited the two of you to join them. I accepted for you, and they will be here in two hours, so you had best hurry.”

“Yes, Mother,” Draco agreed, “Come on, Harry.” The two boys ran off towards the Heir wing, where both of their rooms were located. They didn’t know it yet, but this would be the last summer that they lived together.

*********************************

“Ready to go home, Pup?” Sirius asked, as he pulled out of the hug.

“Yes,” Harry grinned, “I can’t wait to see our house! When can Draco come over? We have a room for him too, right?”

“Of course Draco has a room,” Sirius assured him, grinning at the blond boy standing nearby, “Draco, your mother gave you permission to come with Harry and me; you can Floo home after supper.”

“Cool!” Harry cheered, grabbing Draco’s hand, “Let’s go! Are we apparating?”

“Nope, even better,” Sirius’ grin turned mischievous; “Follow me.” He led the two boys to the Muggle side of King’s Cross, and then down a side alley, where a motorcycle was leaning against the wall. “I enlarged the side car, so we can shrink your trunks, and then you two can sit there. I’d let one of you sit on the seat behind me, but Narcissa forbid it, so…”

“The side car will be fine, Cousin,” Draco said, offering the man a small smile, before his eyes lit up with mischief, “If Blaise was coming with us it might be a problem, but Harry’s so short-ow!” Draco laughed, rubbing his arm where Harry had just punched him, “What was that for? I was just telling the truth!”

“I’m not short!” Harry glared at the blond, “And if you’re not careful, you may find yourself trying a Wronski Feint without a broom!” The two boys bickered for a few more minutes, until Sirius told them they had to get going. Their trunks were shrunken down and put in their pockets-their owls had flown home the previous night-and then Draco climbed into the side car, and Harry sat in between his legs.

Within moments they were off, and that night was the first of many Harry would spend in his new home, with his new family.

********************************

“Harry Potter.” Harry stood on trembling legs as his name was called, and he slowly made his way to where the other champions were waiting.

Several minutes later, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, and the ministry officials arrived. Harry listened with half an ear as they argued, and was relieved when the adults agreed that he couldn’t have entered his name into the tournament. The relief was short-lived, however, when it was decided that he would have to participate any way. As Harry made his way back to the dungeons, Professor Snape walking silently by his side, the only thing he could think was “I’m dead.”

**************************

“You’re alive!” Draco greeted Harry with a hug, and the brunet fought to keep from collapsing against his friend, “You’re a bloody maniac, but you’re alive, thank Merlin!”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Harry corrected, pulling away, “You suggested flying, you helped me perfect my summoning spell, and you got our friends to help me practice avoiding hexes so I’d be prepared for this. I’m alive because of you, Draco, so…thanks.” Harry offered a sheepish grin, then schooled his face into a blank mask as Cedric Diggory approached them.

“Yes?” Draco stepped in front of Harry, standing between him and the older boy, “What can we do for you, Diggory?”

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Diggory replied, looking over Draco’s shoulder to catch Harry’s eye, “Thank you for the warning, Potter.”

“Don’t mention it, Diggory,” Harry replied, “I don’t need your thanks, not after you called me a liar and a cheat. Go back to Hufflepuff; we’re just lousy snakes remember?”

“Not just lousy snakes,” Draco protested, before giving Diggory an evil grin, “We’re poisonous vipers.” Diggory scowled at the two younger boys and stalked off.

“Come on, Potter,” Draco began tugging him towards the castle, “We have a party to get to, and then we have a clue to unravel.”

*************************

Harry watched Draco dancing with Pansy, and felt a burning in his chest. Pansy was beautiful in rose-colored dress robes, but Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Draco, who looked amazing in soft grey dress robes with a green vine design embroidered at the hem. Harry’s robes were similar, except they were a rich forest green with grey embroidery in a serpentine design at the hem.

“I’m done resting, Harry,” Harry turned his attention to his date, Daphne, “Let’s go dance, shall we?”

“Of course,” Harry readily agreed, standing up and offering her his arm, “You really do look beautiful, Daphne.” Her sky-blue robes matched her eyes, and her blond hair fell in loose curls down to her shoulders.

“Thank you, Harry,” Daphne giggled, “And you look very handsome. Oh, and Harry? Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone you spent most of the night watching Draco.” Harry flushed, but they had reached the dance floor now and he couldn’t respond. “I mean it,” Daphne whispered as they joined the dance, “I won’t tell anyone; you deserve the chance to work things out for yourself.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered in return, leaning in to kiss Daphne on the cheek. She giggled again, and he smiled down at her, then looked up to find burning grey eyes watching his every move. Harry couldn’t stop the flush from returning, so he pushed the thoughts out of his mind instead. He’d talk to Sirius over the summer; he had plenty of time to figure out his feelings.

******************

“Draco! Oh, thank Merlin!” Harry threw his arms around Draco’s neck, nearly dunking them both back under.

“Careful, Harry!” Draco cautioned with a laugh, “It would be rather stupid for us to drown now, don’t you think? And who is this?” Draco looked down at the little blond girl clinging to Harry’s arm. She said something in French, and Draco replied in kind. “It appears this is Fleur’s little sister,” Draco translated, “We should return her to shore, and then you can show me how happy you are that I’m alive.” The last was said with a wicked grin that made Harry blush, so he turned his attention to helping the little girl-Draco said her name was Gabrielle-swim to shore. Once they got there, Fleur quickly claimed her sister, leaving Harry and Draco standing alone at the water’s edge.

“I thought you were dead,” Harry said quietly, “You were so pale, and it was so dark down there. Draco, what if I had lost you?”

“You didn’t,” Draco pulled him in for a hug, “And you won’t. I’ll always be here, Harry.” Harry buried his face in Draco’s chest, for once not minding the height difference, and held tightly to the blond as he fought back tears; now that it was over, he felt the sudden urge to cry.

After a few minutes, Harry finally calmed down and pulled away. He tilted his head back to look at Draco, and then suddenly Harry was leaning forward and kissing him. Draco didn’t move, not to kiss back, not to push him away-and Harry suddenly realized he was kissing his best friend; with a sudden panic, he pulled back and turned to run, but Draco caught his arm and pulled him back in for another kiss. This time, Harry felt Draco’s lips move against his own, and long fingers, carded through his wet hair, relaxing and exciting him at the same time.

“I’ve been waiting all year for you to make up your mind,” Draco said when they finally parted, “Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”

“Good,” Harry replied with a grin, “Because you’re stuck with me now; forever. You’ll never get rid of me.”

****************************

“Stay back!” Voldemort commanded, his voice sounding frightened, “Do nothing unless I say!”

Harry’s eyes were wide as he looked at the golden beam of light connecting his wand to Voldemort’s; the magic being emitted lifted the two Wizard’s into the air, and deposited them several yards away, on top of a small hill. A golden barrier appeared around them, and then Harry had to concentrate, because Voldemort was trying to use the connection to overpower him.

After several agonizing minutes, Harry was able to seize control of the bond and push it back at Voldemort. He watched in shock as shades of Voldemort’s victims appeared, and cried when his mother and father told him they were proud of him. He kept his eyes on his parents faces, memorizing them and drawing strength from the love he saw reflected there. When they gave the signal, Harry broke the link and ran; he summoned the cup, and the port key activated just seconds before the killing curse struck.

****************************

“Wow, I can’t believe it,” Sirius said, staring at Harry in awe. He had been repeating that phrase and staring at his godson for the past ten minutes, and Harry was beginning to get annoyed.

“You said that already,” Harry pointed out, “Now help me! I didn’t know-I mean, I thought-” Harry was embarrassed when he burst into tears, but at least it snapped Sirius out of his stupor.

“Hey, it’s okay Pup!” Sirius quickly wrapped him in a hug, “This is a good thing; it’s nothing bad! I know it’s a little unexpected, but…Harry, being an Omega is a wonderful thing!”

“But-I thought I was an Alpha,” Harry protested, “And-and-Aunt Cissy said Omega’s get-get their-Inheritance later!”

“They usually do,” Sirius confirmed, “But the really powerful ones will come into their Inheritance at fifteen.”

“But-the-the Heat!” Harry sobbed, “Draco-can’t-it’s too dangerous! _He’s_ back, and if he knew-He can’t know! I can’t have-but-I don’t want anyone else!” The last was said with conviction, before Harry continued sobbing.

“You don’t have to bond with someone else,” Sirius reassured him, “Come on, let’s sit down.” Sirius led  him back to the bed, “There is a potion you can take so that, when it comes, the heat isn’t as strong; you’ll still feel uncomfortable, but you won’t have the urge to…well, you won’t have to do anything. You’ll feel warmer than normal, and you’ll attract a lot of attention, but you’ll be able to control yourself. When all this is over and you’re ready to bond, then you can stop taking the potion.”

“Really?” Harry looked up, his emerald eyes still shiny with tears, “I won’t be forced to be with someone I don’t want?”

“Never,” Sirius promised fiercely, “I will never let anyone force you. Your magic is still settling, which is why everything hit you so hard just now. Go ahead and go back to sleep-you can ask Lolly for a Sleeping Potion if you need it-and I’ll go talk to Snape about the suppressant.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, slipping under the covers and letting Sirius tuck him in, “Thanks, Siri.”

“No problem, Pup,” Sirius said, “I’ll always be here when you need me.” He kissed his godson on the forehead, “Always.” Harry smiled up at him, then closed his eyes; he was asleep by the time Sirius closed the door.

*****************************

Harry stared down at his food, not feeling hungry again. He glanced up, and Daphne looked pointedly at his plate, then glared at him. Harry shrugged apologetically, and then looked down the table, where he could see Draco sitting with some of the Seventh Years. Draco glanced up and caught his eye, then gave him a sad smile before looking away. It had been like that since the beginning of the school year, when Draco told him that his father had forbidden Draco from talking to him. According to Lucius, it was for both of their safety. Harry understood Lucius wanted to keep his son safe, but it still hurt. At least the year was almost over; he had his History of Magic exam after dinner, and then he was finished with exams. Soon, he could go home, where he wouldn’t have to see the blond every day and know that they couldn’t be together.

At that moment, Harry felt a burning pain in his scar, and he quickly got up from the table. He made it to a small alcove off the Great Hall, and then collapsed as he was pulled into a vision.

When the vision cleared, Harry got to his feet filled with determination; Voldemort had Sirius, but Harry would not let the madman kill his godfather. Harry ran back to his dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak, made sure his wand was secured in its holster, and then made his way out of the school. Harry thought longingly of his broom, still locked in Umbridge’s office, and glared at the scar on the back of his hand; that bitch would pay, but later. Harry stopped at the lakes edge as he thought about his options. How was he to get to London? He remembered Sirius talking about the Knight Bus once, maybe he should try that. It was too bad Hagrid didn’t have the hippogriffs around anymore; Buckbeak would probably get him to London.

“The Thestrals can take us,” Harry spun around to see that his friends had arrived while he was thinking; Luna, Neville, Daphne, Blaise…and Draco. It was the last person who made Harry take the cloak off, so his friends could see him.

“Draco? Guys? What are you doing here?”

“You looked as if you were about to play Gryffindor again,” Draco drawled, “We couldn’t just let you run off on your own. Now, where are we going and why? And don’t argue Potter; we can come with you, or we can body-bind you and return you to the castle.”

Left with no choice, Harry allowed his friends to come with him to the ministry, and he had to admit he was glad that he wasn’t alone.

It was a trap. The Death Eater’s didn’t have Sirius; they just wanted Harry to get the prophesy for them. Well, he got the prophesy alright-he got it, then threw it at Bellatrix Lestrange, the mad woman who had threatened Draco, and watched with satisfaction as it burst, burning her skin. Then, they were running. They made it to the atrium with only a few injuries, and Harry came face to face with Voldemort once again. They dueled; their wands connected, and this time Harry understood how to use the connection. Harry thought about his friends, Sirius, the Malfoys, his parents and Draco; all the people he loved. He focused on that love, and pushed it into the connection. Voldemort couldn’t understand love; he had never felt it, consumed by hatred as he was. In the face of Harry’s love for his friends and family, the Dark Lord was powerless. He was surrounded by love, and it burned him, much like Harry’s touch had burned Quirrell all those years ago. In the end, all that remained of Voldemort was a pile of ash.

“Harry!” Harry soon found himself pressed against Draco’s chest, his other friends quickly joining in the hug. “Harry, you stupid, foolish, brave idiot!” Draco pushed him away, and Harry saw that his grey eyes were filled with tears. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Harry’s friends fell back to give them some privacy as Draco pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

“I nearly lost you,” Draco whispered when they finally separated, “And I never even got to tell you I love you.”

“What?” Harry gasped, leaning back so he could see Draco’s face better, “You love-?”

“Yes,” Draco smirked, giving him another kiss, “I love you, Harry James Potter; even if you do act like an idiot Gryffindor on occasion.”

“I love you too, Draco,” Harry laughed, leaning up to return the kiss, “Even if you are a spoiled prat.”

“Hey! What about me?” Harry looked up to see his godfather pouting, “Don’t I get a hug?”

“Siri!” Harry pulled away from Draco and ran towards his godfather, taking comfort in the strong arms wrapped around him, “I thought I was going to lose you! He sent me a vision and-”

“It’s okay, pup,” Sirius hushed him, “I’m okay; we’re all okay. It’s over now. Let’s get Draco, and we’ll take him to his parents; I had to put them under a binding spell to keep them from coming tonight, and they’re like to be worried. Professor Dumbledore took the rest of your friends back to school, and he said they’re fine. I already spoke to Tonks, and the Aurors will let us talk to them tomorrow. Come on, Cousin; school’s out for the year.”

“Wonderful,” Draco smirked, “Of course, I imagine we both failed History, as we left before we could take the exam.”

“Ah, who needs History of Magic?” Sirius waved the thought away, “You’ll be fine without it. Now, who’s ready to fly?” He grinned as he led them to his flying motorbike. “The side car may be a bit cramped now, but one of you can ride on the seat with me.”

“Hmm, I think we’ll be fine,” Draco countered, “Harry’s still short enough, so we should both fit.”

“I may be short, but I also just killed a Dark Lord,” Harry scowled at the blond, “Do you really want to mess with me?”

“Always,” Draco grinned, stealing a kiss before sitting in the side car, “Very well, you can ride with Sirius if you must.”

“Well…maybe I should ride with you,” Harry said slowly, “After all, Aunt Cissy is already mad at you Siri; if she finds out you didn’t make me ride in the side car, I might not have a godfather when she gets done with you.”

“Good point,” Sirius conceded, wincing at the thought of facing his cousin’s wrath, “Speaking of, we should get going.” Harry settled in between Draco’s legs, then tilted his head back so he could smile at his boyfriend.

“I really do love you,” Harry said.

“I know,” Draco smirked, leaning down for a kiss, “I love you too, Harry.” Sirius pretended to gag, then started the motorbike. As they soared through the night sky, Harry closed his eyes to savor the moment. It was over; Voldemort was gone for good, and Harry was finally free.

******************************

“I know pronounce you bonded for life,” Xenophilius Lovegood smiled down at the two young men in front of him, “Let no man tear asunder that which Merlin has blessed. With a kiss, your bond is sealed.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and tilted his head back to accept the kiss; the first of many they would share as a bonded couple. Their friends thought they were crazy, getting bonded at twenty-one, but Harry knew he never wanted to spend his life with anyone other than Draco; this, this moment right here, was the reason he had fought so hard against Voldemort.

Pushing those thoughts away, Harry lost himself in the kiss; he was vaguely aware that they had an audience, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. Draco’s lips were warm, and his body was pressed firmly against Harry’s. Arms were wrapped around Harry’s waist-and then he felt the familiar constriction caused by apparation.

Seconds later Harry found himself naked, trapped between Draco-his husband-and a mattress. Draco didn’t give him a chance to look around, but merely deepened the kiss, nipping at Harry’s mouth until his lips parted to grant Draco entrance. Their tongues twined together in a dance, as Draco’s hands began trailing down Harry’s chest. Slender fingers found sensitive nipples and applied pressure until Harry cried out at the pleasurable pain, throwing his head back and baring his throat. Draco wasted no time in trailing hot kisses down the unmarked flesh, before stopping bite and lick at Harry’s pulse, very purposefully leaving a mark.

Harry gasped at the slight pain, tangling one hand in soft blond locks to keep Draco in place, and scratching the back of his lover’s neck with the other hand. He was somewhat amused when Draco arched into the touch and purred, but the press of Draco’s hard cock against his own turned the laugh into a moan as both hands flew down to clutch at Draco’s hips.

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry moaned, “I want you in me!”

“Soon, lover,” Draco promised, giving Harry’s neck one last lick before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Just be patient-I promise it will be worth it.”

“If you tease me tonight, you won’t be getting any for the rest of our honeymoon,” Harry threatened; Draco responded by kissing him breathless again, and slowly rocking his hips against Harry’s.

When the brunet was panting and writhing beneath him, Draco broke the kiss and began making his way down his lover’s body. He traced the hard planes of Harry’s chest with a combination of lips, tongue and teeth, leaving a burning trail of hickeys in his wake. He paused to dip his tongue into Harry’s bellybutton, reveling in his new husbands squirming, and then bit down on the rim of his belly button, drawing a strangled cry from his lover. Harry responded by tangling his fingers in Draco’s hair and tugging, causing the blond to smirk as he placed another biting kiss on the inside of Harry’s thigh. He by-passed the brunet’s cock, and instead whispered a cleansing spell before licking at Harry’s most intimate place.

“Draco! Fuck!” Harry lifted his hips, desperately begging for more as Draco’s tongue traced his hole. Rimming was an activity Draco saved for special occasions, and Harry briefly thought he should have expected it tonight, then Draco’s hot tongue breached his muscle, short-circuiting Harry’s brain. “More!” Harry begged, pushing his ass back, wanting to feel that tongue go deeper. Draco wriggled his tongue in his husband’s ass, lubricating and loosening the tight ring of muscle as Harry lost himself in the all-consuming pleasure. Soon a long, slim finger joined that wicked tongue, and Harry cried out as his prostate was brushed over.

“I want you inside!” Harry demanded, “Draco! Now!”

“Soon, Harry,” Draco promised, withdrawing his tongue and adding another finger instead. He twisted and scissored his fingers, loving the feel of Harry’s walls alternately clenching and stretching. The two boys had been together since Fourth Year, but tonight would be the first time they had sex, and Draco wanted to draw it out properly. With his free hand, Draco summoned his wand. He withdrew his fingers from Harry’s body, shushing his husband’s protesting whimpers, and covered them in lube before pressing three in this time. Harry gasped; the entry was smoother because of the lube, but the stretch was more and he fought his body to relax and accept this wanted intrusion. They could have waited another week for their wedding, so that their first time would occur during Harry’s first heat and the pain would be lessened, but the brunet had wanted the first time to be just him and Draco-no magic involved except for that of their love for one another.

“Are you ready love?” Draco asked, slowly withdrawing his fingers as he knelt up.

“Merlin yes!” Harry responded, tilting his hips up, “I’ve been ready!” Draco smirked, then gripped Harry’s hips tightly as he slowly entered his lover. Harry gasped at the burning pressure, his fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him as he was slowly penetrated, his walls being forced to part for Draco’s thick length.

“Fuck!” Draco cursed when he was finally as deep as he could go, his hard cock surround by a tight warmth. He forced himself not to move while he waited for Harry to adjust to the intrusion, even though all he could think about was slamming into his husband again and again, until they both came screaming. The image made Draco moan, and he gave an involuntary twitch of his hips, which drew a soft cry from Harry; the brunet wriggled in Draco’s grasp, desperate for his husband to; “Move! Dammit Draco!”

Draco chuckled, then slowly slid out, before slamming back in; he kept to this pace, loving the way the slow withdrawal made Harry whimper, while the hard slam drew a cry from the brunet’s lips. He tried different angles, enjoying the way the cries changed slightly each time, until he managed to find that spot that had Harry closing his eyes and throwing his head back with a scream. Having found the right angle, Draco increased the speed of his thrusts, making Harry writhe and scream beneath him. Draco felt his balls tightening, and reached down to wrap a hand around Harry’s erection, only to note with surprise that his lover had already beat him to it.

“Too…slow,” Harry panted, grinning; Draco responded by pulling Harry’s legs up to rest on his shoulders and then leaning forward so that the brunet was bent nearly in half. Draco let go of Harry’s hip with one hand and instead tangled it in dark locks, wrenching Harry’s head up for a kiss. The slight pain and the closeness sent Harry over the edge, and Draco eagerly ate the pleasure-filled screams spilling from his husband’s lips. The tightness around Draco’s cock became almost unbearable, and soon he followed Harry over the edge, filling his husband with his seed. He continued thrusting until his cock softened, then collapsed on top of Harry; he quickly rolled over onto his back before lethargy could sink in, pulling Harry with him so that the brunet’s head was on his chest.

“So good,” Harry murmured, lifting his head to place a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips, “Amazing.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed, tightening his grip as Harry settled back down. “You were.” Harry chuckled, relaxing beneath Draco’s touch.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

“And I love you, Harry Potter-Malfoy.”

******************************

“You don’t have to wait around,” Harry rolled his eyes at his husband, “Go have dinner with Blaise and Pansy, and tell them I’ll be there next time.” It was a week after the wedding, and the two were alone in a small honeymoon cottage that had been a gift from Sirius. They had just received a dinner invitation from Pansy and Blaise, and Harry felt that Draco should go even if he, Harry, had to stay home just in case his heat started.

“Not a chance,” Draco said calmly, “You stopped taking the potion nearly a month ago, and Severus said that you could go into heat any day now. Also, since you have been taking the suppressant for seven years, your first heat will be very intense, and I will not leave you to suffer that alone for even a moment. Don’t argue with me, Harry.” Harry glared at his husband, then gasped as a wave of heat overcame him. He heard an answering gasp from Draco, and looked up to see grey eyes, burning like molten steel, watching his every move. Harry moaned and began to shed his clothing, only to find himself pushed up against the wall as Draco tore at his robes. Harry’s skin began to burn, only Draco’s touch making it better, and he whimpered, unable to voice what he wanted.

“It’s okay love,” Draco whispered, using magic to vanish his own clothes, “I know what you need. I’ll make it better.” Draco captured his lips in a fierce kiss, one hand tangling in thick locks while the other skimmed down Harry’s side, before slipping between his legs. A cool finger pressed against Harry’s hole, and he realized he was already wet, dripping with natural lubricant. Harry pushed back against the finger, whining when it wasn’t enough. Draco quickly inserted two more, and Harry gasped as his prostate was stroked repeatedly; Draco ate the sounds his husband was making, then pulled away with a growl, before dragging Harry across the room and pushing him down on the bed.

Harry quickly pushed himself up on his hands and knees, displaying his ass for his Alpha to see. Fingers entered him briefly once more, checking to make sure he was ready, and then Draco’s cock was rushing inside, filling him and stretching him. Harry cried out his satisfaction as Draco pushed him down so that his shoulders and head were on the mattress, while his ass was high in the air. Slim fingers tightened on Harry’s hips, and then Draco was slamming into him, stealing Harry’s breath with his forceful movements. It didn’t take long until Harry was coming, his cock spilling over the sheets, but Draco kept moving, claiming him over and over again. Draco felt Harry’s passage grow even tighter, constricting his movement, and knew that his knot was growing. Soon he wasn’t able to pull out at all, his knot snugly trapped inside his husband’s heat, and Draco felt his orgasm ripped from him. He collapsed forward and bit Harry’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, and felt Harry’s walls ripple around him again as another orgasm was pulled from the brunet. Draco busied himself with sucking a dark bruise around the bitemark he had just made as his cock emptied itself in Harry’s ass.

It was nearly half an hour later when Harry started to come back to himself, and the first thing he was aware of was Draco lapping at a tender spot on his shoulder. Harry hummed his contentment and tried to turn around in his husband’s arms, and only then did he notice how full he felt.

“Draco?” He questioned, his voice raw from screaming out his pleasure, “Why do you feel so much bigger?”

“I am bigger, love,” Draco said, “It’s my knot.”

“Knot?” Harry frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t anyone tell you what would happen during your heat?” Draco asked, and Harry shook his head.

“Just that I could get pregnant if we don’t take precautions.”

“I can’t believe no one told you,” Draco said, “Well, when you are in heat, the purpose is for us to procreate. Conception is more likely if my sperm is able to stay inside you for longer, and so, during your heat, whenever I come inside you I grow a knot at the base of my cock to keep up tied together. The knot can last anywhere from a half hour to an hour, and we won’t be able to separate until then.” A pause. “You aren’t uncomfortable, are you?”

“No,” Harry assured his lover, “I feel…amazing. The heat is gone for now, and I just feel so…right with you inside me.”

“Hmm,” Draco agreed, kissing the nape of Harry’s neck, “It probably won’t last long. Since you were on the potion for so long, your heat will probably be extremely demanding. Not that I mind, of course.” Draco moved his hips experimentally, and found that his knot had receded. He slipped free of Harry’s ass and turned him over so that he could kiss his husband, only for Harry to cry out as his skin grew hot again. Draco’s cock hardened immediately, and soon he was pushing back inside his lover, claiming him once more.

******************

“Well, Potter it seems that the contraceptive potion I gave you was a complete waste of my time and ingredients,” Snape announced, having just run a diagnostic scan on the young Omega in front of him.

“What do you mean?” Harry demanded, “I took the potion, just like you said!” Draco gripped his hand tightly, as he realized what Snape was saying. A quick glance at Harry told him that his husband was still clueless.

“I am aware,” Snape scowled at him, “However no one has ever been on the suppression potion as long as you were, and it seems your heat was so strong that it burned out the contraceptive potion.” Snape sighed as Harry and frowned at him in confusion, while Draco had a superior smirk on his face. “What I am saying, Potter-”

“Potter-Malfoy,” Draco corrected, glaring at the man in front of them. Snape rolled his eyes with a sneer.

“-is that you are pregnant.” Silence.

“What?! Pregnant? No!” Harry protested, “I can’t be-we aren’t ready yet and Draco-”

“It will be fine, love,” Draco interrupted, “Yes, this is a few years earlier than planned, but we can handle it. I’ll just take that commission with Saint Mungo’s, and wait a while before I start my apothecary. No, don’t argue Harry. It’s better this way; I’ll be able to build a reputation for myself. Come; we need to go tell our parents. Mother and Father will be thrilled, and I bet Sirius will faint.” Harry laughed at that, imagining his godfather gaping at him and then falling to the floor.

“You’re evil, Dray,” Harry smiled, allowing his husband to help him up from the couch he had been sitting on, “Let’s send an owl to everyone and have them meet us at our house so we can tell them over dinner.”

“I’ll tell them I have news about my apothecary, so that we can surprise them with the news,” Draco agreed, leading his husband to the fireplace; both men had forgotten that Snape was still in the room with them, but the once-dour Potions Master didn’t seem to mind. He watched with a small smile as Draco threw the Floo powder down, before stepping into the fireplace and drawing his husband into his arms. Harry stared up at his husband with an expression of pure love and trust, before leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder as the flames whisked the two away.

*****************************

Harry stood in front of the fireplace, smiling wistfully up at the portrait above it. The portrait had been painted last year, a Christmas gift from Lucius and Narcissa. In the portrait, Harry and Draco were standing behind a black loveseat. Harry was wearing emerald green dress robes, and Draco was wearing grey dress robes. Sitting on the loveseat, were their four children. Their oldest, auburn-haired and grey-eyed Orion James, age fourteen, sat on the right side of the love seat, in front of Draco. Their youngest, and only girl, ten-year-old Aurelia Phoenix, had blonde hair and emerald eyes, and was sitting in front of Harry on the left side of the loveseat. In between them, were the twins, Scorpius Evan sitting next to Orion, and Albus Hyperion sitting next to Aurelia. The twins were fraternal, but had inherited the Metamorphmagus ability from Narcissa’s side of the family, and preferred to look identical. For this portrait, however, the twelve-year olds had been convinced to keep their natural form for the portrait. Scorpius was the spitting image of Draco, and Albus looked just like Harry at that age-except for the eyes; both twins had ice blue eyes, likely from their Malfoy heritage. Today was September first, and Harry’s smile was bittersweet as he thought about the fact that his youngest had finally started Hogwarts; he was happy for Aurelia, but also sad as he realized that his children were quickly growing up.

“The house is quiet,” Harry startled and spun around, not having heard his husband approach.

“Dammit Draco!” Harry scowled, “Do you always have to sneak up on me?”

“Of course,” Draco smirked, “Although, this time I was not sneaking; you were just too preoccupied with your thoughts to sense me. I have to admit, it hurts my feelings a bit. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Harry shrugged, then laughed, “Everything. I was just thinking about our family, and how we ended up here. I was remembering when we first met, and everything we went through during school-all the obstacles we faced. That first day of school, during the Sorting Ceremony, I was so terrified of being put in Slytherin that I begged the Hat to put me somewhere else.”

“Good thing it didn’t listen,” Draco said, “I can’t imagine you in Gryffindor, wearing that atrocious red and gold.”

“Yes, because the House Colors are the important thing,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m glad the Hat put me in Slytherin-and I’m even more glad that you save me a seat at the Welcoming Feast.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you sit with Pansy,” Draco said, “She would have scared you right out of Hogwarts.”

“She was a bit much,” Harry agreed with a laugh, “Can you believe she married Weasley?”

“I can’t believe you want to stand here and discuss Pansy’s love life when we have the house to ourselves for the first time in fifteen years,” Draco countered, stepping closer with a lascivious gleam in his eyes. “We never did get a chance to properly christen the house, what with all the kids running around. Shall we start in here?”

“The kids have barely been gone a few hours,” Harry laughed, backing away from his husband, “Are you that desperate for me already?”

“Always,” Draco rushed forwards, pushing Harry down onto the couch, “The question is, are you desperate for me?” Draco knelt between his husband’s legs, one hand tangling in soft black hair, while the other slid under Harry’s shirt to caress his stomach.

“What kind of question is that?” Harry demanded breathlessly, “When do I not want you?”

“Good answer,” Draco leaned forward, and Harry closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss, only to gasp when Draco bit down on his earlobe instead. “Why don’t you show me how much you want me,” the blond whispered, “How quickly can you make yourself ready for me?” Harry responded by concentrating on his desire, and seconds later the two lovers were naked, and Harry was stretched and ready for his husband.

“I want you in me, now,” Harry demanded, spreading his legs wider; Draco wasted no time in penetrating his husband, eagerly sinking into the willing body below him. Once he was fully sheathed, Draco paused, leaning forward to capture Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck to hold him in place as he lost himself to the mouth that was devouring him. His last clear thought before he succumbed to the lust, was that he was the luckiest man in the world, and he spared a quick thought to thank whichever deity had gifted him with such a loving husband and four amazing kids. Then, Draco moved, and Harry lost himself to the pleasure of being with his husband.

Hours later, after they had christened the dining room table and the window seat in the lounge, Harry lay in bed beside his husband, smiling as he watched Draco’s chest rise and fall in sleep. After several minutes of just admiring his husband, Harry maneuvered so that he was lying with his head on Draco’s chest. Even in sleep, one of Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, holding him tightly, and Harry sighed in contentment. Everything he had gone through, all the times he had been forced to go up against Voldemort, it was all worth it because it had brought him to where he was today. As he drifted off to sleep, Harry thought that there was nowhere else he would rather be than this place, in this moment.  

 


End file.
